Potężna jak Śmierć
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Nie tylko Charles miał okazję porozmawiać ze swoim starszym wcieleniem. Cherik


Witajcie kochani! Wracam z nowym tłumaczeniem – i nowym fandomem ;) Absolutnie zakochałam się w serii X-men i relacjach Eryk-Charles i w końcu ta miłość znalazła ujście w przekładzie tego niewielkiego, ale moim zdaniem pięknego tekstu. Ujął mnie przede wszystkim swoją subtelnością, bo chociaż to slash, to na tyle łagodny, że niemal kanoniczny. Mam nadzieję, że Wam również się spodoba :)

Oryginał: 'As Strong as Death' autorstwa Anath Tsurugi. Zgoda na tłumaczenie jest :)

 **Potężna jak Śmierć**

Eryk był tak skupiony na umieszczaniu metalu w prototypach sentineli, że początkowo w ogóle nie poczuł delikatnego ukłucia czyjejś obecności w swoim umyśle. Kiedy w końcu ją zauważył, jego myśli pobiegły prosto do Charlesa; ostatecznie któż inny mógłby próbować się z nim skontaktować?

 _Czegokolwiek chcesz, Charles, nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać – już dostatecznie jasno wyraziłeś swoje zdanie. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, wolałbym raczej zająć się ratowaniem naszej przyszłości_ , pomyślał z naciskiem, wplatając kolejny metalowy drut między warstwy polimeru.

 _No cóż, kiedy sprawdzałem ostatnim razem, bynajmniej nie miałem na imię Charles, ale to i tak zaszczyt, że mnie z nim pomyliłeś._

Eryk zastygł bez ruchu słysząc w głowie ten obcy głos. Nie rozpoznał go... a jednak w jakiś przedziwny sposób wydał mu się znajomy.

 _Kim jesteś?_ , zapytał, podczas gdy świat wokół niego zaczął się rozpływać.

 _Jestem tobą, Eryku. Jesteśmy tą samą osobą_ , odparł głos, coraz silniejszy i bardziej nieustępliwy, kiedy tak ciągnął go ku sobie przez ciemność. W końcu z cienia zaczęły powoli wyłaniać się obrazy i kształty, jednak nie wydawały się bardziej rzeczywiste niż zamazany wizerunek na źle zrobionym zdjęciu. Eryk widział przed sobą ludzi, których nie rozpoznawał – i mężczyznę, który był chyba tym wysłannikiem z przyszłości... Loganem.

Charlesa rozpoznał natychmiast mimo zmian, jakie zaszły w nim na przestrzeni lat; byłby w stanie rozpoznać go zawsze i wszędzie, zwłaszcza te oczy... oczy, w których zatonął dziesięć lat wcześniej... w których się zakochał. Nie – bez względu na to, ile lat i kilometrów miałoby ich dzielić, Eryk nie mógłby nie rozpoznać Charlesa Xaviera.

Mężczyzna stojący obok telepaty był jednak dla niego nieco większą zagadką. W pewnym sensie Eryk wiedział, że patrzy na swoje starsze wcielenie, ale ten stary człowiek epatował bólem i desperacją, których Magneto nie był w stanie zrozumieć; ten mężczyzna wydawał się wręcz bezradny... a przecież Eryk obiecał sobie, że już nigdy nie znajdzie się w sytuacji, która mogłaby go do tego doprowadzić. Co takiego rzuciło tego człowieka na kolana?

Desperacja nie była jednak jedynym uczuciem, jakie wyczuł; nie mógł również zrozumieć bliskości istniejącej między Charlesem a mężczyzną, którym miał się stać. Wiedział oczywiście, że zawsze będzie kochał Charlesa... kochał z całego serca, z całej duszy... ale telepata dał mu dość wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie na odwzajemnienie tego uczucia. Eryk znał Charlesa i wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie zrozumie już, że wszystko to, co zrobił jako Magneto, zrobił _dla niego_.

Jednak _ten_ Charles... wydawał się niemal czerpać otuchę z bliskości Eryka. Dłoń starszego mężczyzny spoczywała pewnie na ramieniu telepaty i – chociaż Eryk nie był pewien, czy nie jest to z jego strony tylko próżne życzenie – dwaj mutanci wydawali się niemal pochylać ku sobie tam, gdzie się stykali.

 _To nie jest próżne życzenie_ , zapewnił go starszy Eryk, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. _Zapewniam cię, że jesteśmy razem_ , dodał z niemal wesołym błyskiem w oczach.

„ _Jam miłego mego... a mój miły jest mój"._

W umyśle młodego Magneta eksplodowało naraz tysiąc pytań, ale jedynym, które udało mu się wykrztusić, było:

… _co to jest? Co się dzieje?_

 _Jesteśmy połączeni, Eryku._

 _Ale_ _ **jak**_ _? Nie rozumiem!_

 _Cóż, Charles również rozmawia teraz ze swoim młodszym wcieleniem... twoim Charlesem... a łączy nas mentalna więź, więc tego, czego doświadcza jeden z nas, doświadcza również ten drugi. Wygląda na to, że ich spotkanie nam też pozwoliło ze sobą porozmawiać. Uwierz mi, młody człowieku, że jestem tak samo zdziwiony jak ty_ , wyjaśnił starszy Eryk, wciąż z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

 _Jak to się stało?_

 _Ja... wydaje mi się, że Logan przekazał ci ogólny zarys._

 _Nie to – nie chodzi mi o to, dlaczego tak wygląda ten świat. Mam na myśli... Charles i ja... jak to się stało, że jesteśmy razem? Przecież on nigdy nie wybaczyłby mi tego, co się stało!_

 _Och, tak się składa, że śmierć potrafi bardzo skutecznie zmienić punkt widzenia._

 _Śmierć? O czym ty mówisz?!_

Eryk poczuł ból trawiący duszę jego starszego wcielenia i jego własną duszę niemal natychmiast ścisnęła zimna dłoń paraliżującego strachu. We fragmentach wspomnień ujrzał, poczuł śmierć jedynej osoby, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał... swój późniejszy upadek... a wreszcie niewytłumaczalny cud, jakim był powrót Charlesa. Eryk nigdy do końca nie zrozumiał, jak jego przyjacielowi udało się uratować, ale to nie miało znaczenia; ważne było tylko to, że znów mógł być przy nim... akurat w momencie, gdy cały świat pogrążył się w chaosie. Kiedy młodszy Magneto znów odzyskał własną świadomość, poczuł na policzkach łzy. Jego serce pękało, tak samo jak serce starszego – po raz kolejny.

 _Więc to wszystko na nic... wszystko, co próbowałem dla niego zrobić. Ostatecznie i tak go stracę._

 _Nie, jeśli osiągniemy cel, który sobie wyznaczyliśmy._

 _Ale już ponieśliśmy klęskę! Oni i tak zdobyli krew Raven_ , odparł Eryk i poczuł w ustach gorzką żółć na myśl o tym, co musiał zrobić. Raven była wspaniałą dziewczyną... ale nie była Charlesem. Jak zazwyczaj w jego życiu, Eryk będzie musiał wybrać mniejsze zło.

 _Nie, nie poniosłeś klęski. Zrobiłeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne... nawet jeśli jesteś niemądrym dzieciakiem bez najmniejszej zdolności przewidywania._

 _Posłuchaj no,_ _ **staruchu**_ _..._

 _To prawda i doskonale o tym wiesz. Nie wybiegasz myślami poza chwilę obecną i nie potrafisz przewidywać konsekwencji swoich czynów. Uwierz mi, Eryku, że rozumiem, dlaczego robisz to, co robisz – kto może to rozumieć lepiej ode mnie? Wiem, że to, co robisz, robisz dla niego... nawet jeśli on nie jest w stanie tego zaakceptować... ale czy twoje działania odmieniły cokolwiek na lepsze? Dziesięć lat temu próbowałeś chronić Charlesa – jaki był tego efekt?_

 _Skrzywdziłem go_ , przyznał Eryk i poczuł dreszcz, gdy przypomniał sobie cierpienie w tych ślicznych, błękitnych oczach. _Straciłem go_.

 _Dokładnie. Czy to bezsensowne zabijanie kiedykolwiek coś naprawiło? Często myślę, że najgorszym zwycięstwem Shawa było to, że stałem się taki jak on._

 _To nieprawda!_ , zaprzeczył gorąco Eryk.

 _Czyżby? Ile matek ty zabiłeś? Ilu ojców, braci, sióstr, dzieci? Ilu, Eryku Lehnsherr?_

 _To tylko ludzie_ , fuknął Magneto.

 _To_ _ **aż**_ _ludzie. Matka też była człowiekiem. Czy nienawiść zaślepiła cię do tego stopnia, że już tego nie dostrzegasz?_

 _A czy ty tak zmiękłeś w swoim małym, mrocznym świecie, że nie chcesz już zemścić się na tych, którzy do tego wszystkiego doprowadzili?_

 _Dawno temu te słowa wywołałyby we mnie złość, wiesz?_ , przyznał starszy mężczyzna; rozbawienie promieniowało od niego falami. _Ale teraz jest inaczej. Zginęło zbyt wielu z nas... a teraz zginie również Charles, jeśli nie odmienimy tego przeklętego świata na lepsze. Być może nie zależy ci na niczym innym, ale czy nie spróbujesz nawet odmienić biegu historii, by uratować Charlesa_ _X_ _aviera?_

Eryk uświadomił sobie, że to błaganie. Ten starzec go błagał. Magneto nigdy by się do tego nie zniżył...chyba że w grę wchodziłaby jedyna osoba, na której mu kiedykolwiek zależało – Charles Xavier. Wobec całego świata zawsze twierdził, że walczy o interesy wszystkich mutantów, ale tak naprawdę walczył tylko dla jednej osoby, tylko jedną chciał chronić i trzymać jak najdalej od koszmarów, przez które sam przechodził... ale nawet to mu się nie udało, podobnie jak wszystko inne. Owszem, Charles znowu mógł chodzić, ale Erykowi wystarczyło jedno, pierwsze od dziesięciu lat spojrzenie w jego oczy, by nawet bez zdolności telepatii domyślić się, ile jego przyjaciel wycierpiał przez ten czas. Wyglądało na to, że mimo najlepszych intencji jedyną dziedziną, w której Eryk odnosił sukcesy, było sprawianie Charlesowi bólu.

 _Już za późno_ , odezwał się cicho kierując wzrok na Charlesa... którego wciąż, mimo tylu nieszczęść, mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił, tak bardzo kochał. _To już się zaczęło, a teraz może potoczyć się nawet gorzej, jeśli program rozpocznie się tak wcześnie._

 _Nonsens, chłopcze. Powiedziałem Loganowi, że możesz pomóc, i nadal możesz. Tym razem powinieneś jednak skorzystać z rady Charlesa._

 _Co nasz na myśli?_

 _To, co powiedział ci dawno temu... bądź lepszym człowiekiem._

 _A jak mam to zrobić? Już nie mogę się cofnąć. Jeśli pozwolę, by sprawy potoczyły się własnym biegiem, zginie wielu mutantów_ , zauważył Eryk. Wciąż jak przez sen czuł kawałki metalu, które trzymał w dłoniach w swojej rzeczywistości.

 _To prawda – jest już za późno, byś_ _ **ty**_ _stał się lepszym człowiekiem... ale możesz dać tę szansę komuś innemu_ , zasugerował starszy Magneto, w którego umyśle zaczął się kształtować pewien plan.

 _O czym ty mówisz?_ Eryk widział tylko fragmenty myśli swojego towarzysza.

 _No cóż... z pewnością domyślasz się, że będą próbowali cię powstrzymać. Uważam, że powinieneś im na to pozwolić. Niech świat ujrzy mutanta stawiającego czoła zagrożeniu – tobie._

Na te słowa Eryk wybuchnął gorzkim śmiechem.

 _Dziesięć lat temu Charles sądził, że to nam pomoże. Nie pomogło – ludzie i tak zwrócili się przeciwko nam. Naprawdę już o tym zapomniałeś?_

 _Pamiętam to. Pamiętam też, że miałem szansę, by złożyć broń, ale z niej nie skorzystałem. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak bardzo będziesz żałował swoich decyzji, jeśli nie zawrócisz z obranej przez siebie drogi._

 _Ja **n**_ _ **iczego**_ _nie żałuję. Jesteś pewien, że jesteśmy tą samą osobą?_ , zapytał Eryk, chociaż wiedział, że jego słowa są kłamstwem. Starszy mężczyzna natychmiast mu to wytknął.

 _Chcesz się okłamywać, Lehnsherr? Ile już razy to robiłeś, odkąd zostawiłeś go rannego na piasku? Powtarzałeś sobie, że go nie potrzebujesz, że dla was obu będzie lepiej, jeśli podążycie odrębnymi ścieżkami?_ _ **Przestań**_ _się okłamywać._ _ **Potrzebujesz**_ _go. Potrzebujesz go, by żyć, a on potrzebuje ciebie tak samo mocno. Nie pozwolę ci po raz kolejny popełnić tego błędu, Eryku._

 _Nie_ _ **pozwolisz**_ _mi? A co takiego możesz zrobić?_

„ _Jam miłego mego... a mój miły jest mój"._

Starszy mutant powtórzył swoje wcześniejsze słowa i posłał swojemu młodszemu wcieleniu pewne wspomnienie... wspomnienie, gdy po raz pierwszy poczuł na swoich ustach usta Charlesa i jego słodki smak...

 _Przestań!_ , warknął Eryk odwracając się od tego wspomnienia ze wstydem w sercu. _Musiałem zgrzybieć do reszty, skoro w przyszłości wziąłem się za cytowanie Tanacha!_

 _Nie Tanacha – tylko jednej z pieśni: Pieśni nad Pieśniami. „_ _Z_ _nalazłem umiłowanego mej duszy,_ _pochwyciłem go i nie puszczę..."_. Tym słowom towarzyszył obraz dwóch starszych mężczyzn obejmujących się, wtulonych w siebie z nieopisaną czułością.

 _Nie! Przestań! Zostaw mnie w spokoju!_ , wrzasnął Eryk próbując odsunąć od siebie uczucie radości, które przepełniało starszego Magneta. _Nie pokazuj mi czegoś, co nigdy nie będzie moje!_

 _"Cały jest pełen powabu"_ , ciągnął bezlitośnie starszy mężczyzna zalewając umysł młodszego falą wspomnień o Charlesie, kolejno biegnących wstecz przez lata aż do dnia, w którym Eryk spotkał go po raz pierwszy... w którym się w nim zakochał.

 _"Taki jest miły m_ _ój, taki jest przyjaciel mój_ _"_ , wyszeptał mimo woli. Ból rozrastał się w jego sercu niczym cienkie jak pajęczyna pęknięcia na szkle, które lada chwila rozpadnie się na milion kawałków. _Proszę... nie rób tego._

Ale niemal natychmiast pojawiły się kolejne obrazy: śmierć Charlesa, cierpienie i poczucie winy trawiące jego samego, jego własne pragnienie śmierci; być może naprawdę by się zabił, gdyby telepata nie znalazł jakiegoś sposobu, by się z nim porozumieć. Również tym razem, tak jak wiele razy wcześniej, tylko Charles mógł go uratować.

„ _Poł_ _ó_ _ż mnie jak pieczęć na twoim sercu... bo jak śmierć potężna jest miłość"_ , wyrecytował Magneto pozwalając, by cała miłość, którą czuł, wypełniła również Eryka. Nawet w najbardziej mrocznych momentach tym, co definiowało go najsilniej, była miłość do Charlesa; jeśli to nie przekona Eryka, to nic tego nie zrobi.

Młody mutant miał wrażenie, że te uczucia zalewają go niczym nieposkromione fale przypływu, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób to idealnie harmonizowało z jego własnym sercem. Wszystkie wspomnienia, wszystkie uczucia sprowadzały się tak naprawdę do jednego momentu... momentu, w którym Charles uratował go przed utonięciem, w którym wyciągnął go z paszczy otchłani i zapewnił, że Eryk nie jest sam.

" _Żar jej to żar ognia, płomień Pański"_ , wyszeptał pozwalając, by emocje, których nigdy wcześniej nie czuł z taką intensywnością pochłonęły go bez reszty, i ponad wszystko pragnąc jeszcze raz objąć Charlesa... przeprosić go.

" _Wody wielkie nie zdołają ugasić miłości, nie zatopią jej rzeki"_ , dokończył Magneto i w końcu uwolnił Eryka spod ciężaru swoich uczuć.

„ _... bo jak śmierć potężna jest miłość"_ , powtórzył słabo młodszy mężczyzna. _Co w takim razie mam zrobić?_

 _Po prostu bądź tym, kim jesteś... kim musisz być dla nich... nawet jeśli sami o tym nie wiedzą. Reszta rozwiąże się sama._

 _W porządku, starcze. Obyś miał rację_ , warknął Eryk próbując znów nad sobą zapanować. Cóż innego mógł zrobić? Był w końcu Magnetem.

 _Mam, chłopcze. Nie pożałujesz tego, zapewniam cię._

W tym momencie Eryk poczuł, że ich dziwna więź słabnie i po chwili znowu znalazł się w pociągu wplatając metal między polimer.

No cóż... nie miał czasu do stracenia.

Nie był pewien, dlaczego wrócił po swój hełm. Na tym etapie wolał już właściwie, by Charles był w stanie go powstrzymać, ale... chyba nie chciał wiedzieć, o czym jego jedyny przyjaciel mógłby myśleć w takim momencie. Owszem, widział na własne oczy ich wspólną przyszłość, ale wciąż tak naprawdę nie wierzył, że on i Charles staną się kiedyś takimi ludźmi, tak oddanymi i kochającymi... potrafiącymi wznieść się ponad świat, który pragnął ich zniszczyć.

Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi; śledził własne działania tylko po to, by wypatrywać momentu, w którym miał pozwolić na to, by stało się to, co musiało się stać. Ten moment nadszedł, gdy na trawniku przed Białym Domem rozpoznał Raven. Dzięki swojej mutacji zmieniła postać i chociaż była w tym coraz lepsza, nie potrafiła jeszcze idealnie naśladować cudzego zachowania – wszędzie rozpoznałby jej charakterystyczną postawę. Zgodnie z planem swojego starszego wcielenia pozwolił więc, by to się stało – pozwolił, by go obezwładniła – i dzięki temu mutant stał się bohaterem.

Jakaś jego część żałowała, że Raven go wtedy nie zabiła; nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego, zwłaszcza gdy po tak długim czasie w jego głowie znów pojawił się Charles i Eryk zrozumiał, czego o mały włos uniknął jego przyjaciel... jak blisko był śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa, oczywiście z powodu Magneta.

 _Znowu... znowu...to znowu moja wina!_

 _Zabij mnie_ , pomyślał błagalnie, zanim Charles zdążył opuścić jego umysł. _Proszę... zabij mnie za to, co ci zrobiłem._

Nie musiał patrzeć na twarz przyjaciela; doskonale czuł jego szok i ból w swojej głowie. Była w nich złość... to oczywiste, musiała być... ale jeśli Eryk jeszcze nie umarł i tylko śnił o tym, co mogłoby się stać... była w nich również miłość.

„ _Poł_ _ó_ _ż mnie jak pieczęć na twoim sercu... bo jak śmierć potężna jest miłość"._

Głos Charlesa był jak łagodny balsam kojący jego roziskrzone myśli. Obraz ich wspólnej przyszłości wypełnił oba umysły i przez tych kilka ulotnych chwil zarówno Eryk jak i Charles poczuli przedsmak uczucia, które będzie ich łączyć jeszcze w dalekiej przyszłości.

" _Wody wielkie nie zdołają ugasić miłości, nie zatopią jej rzeki"_ , odpowiedział Eryk czując w umyśle dotyk najdelikatniejszej pieszczoty... tak jak kiedyś.

 _Kocham cię. Zawsze będę cię kochał._

\- Idź - wyszeptał Charles. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by mu wybaczyć, ale najwidoczniej nie zamierzał też pozwolić mu umrzeć – i kiedy Eryk uciekał, by rozpocząć nowe życie, życie zbiega, poczuł coś nowego. Nadzieję.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu, wielu lat.

 _Może jednak miałeś rację, starcze._

KONIEC

Dla zainteresowanych: zacytowane fragmenty Pieśni nad Pieśniami to kolejno: 6:3, 3:4, 5:16, 8:6 i 8:7


End file.
